Jealous Batman: Nightwing and Batgirl's Secret Relationship
by Windrises
Summary: Batman and Batgirl had feelings for each other, but things didn't work out. Years later, Barbara starts dating Richard Grayson, the first Robin, who has become Nightwing. This greatly angers Batman, who wants to ruin the relationship. Meanwhile, the Joker is causing his own type of trouble.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. The Joker was created by Batman's creators and Jerry Robinson. The Barbara Gordon Batgirl was created by Carmine Infantino, Julius Schwartz, and William Dozier. Nightwing was created by Marv Wolfman and George Perez.

Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne, was Gotham's superhero. He started being a vigilante, who was on his own, except for his butler, Alfred Pennyworth. However, Batman reluctantly started accepting allies, including Richard Grayson, who became Robin and Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara Gordon, who became Batgirl. Batman was fifteen years older than them. To Richard, Batman was like a guardian and a mentor. To Barbara, Batman was the coolest and most charming hero.

One night, Batman and Batgirl were standing on one of the Gotham City's rooftops, while waiting for the Joker. Batman was thirty-five and Batgirl was twenty. The Joker had been robbing various locations in Gotham. Unlike the other criminals in Gotham, who had a distinct pattern, the Joker robbed random, unexpected places. He also hid in unexpected places. However, due to his sharp mind, Batman was able to find out where the Joker had been hiding. The Joker had been staying in a damaged building, that used to be used as an apartment building. Before going on the rooftop, Batman went into the building and investigated it. The building was full of dust, messes, and stains. Only one of the rooms was in decent condition and that was the room the Joker had been living in. The room had been decorated with pictures of Batman and his criminals.

Batgirl looked at her watch, before looking at Batman and saying, "I don't want to sound like the Clock King, but we're wasting time."

Batman replied, "Solving crimes is never a waste of time, especially when those crimes are being committed by the Joker."

Batgirl responded, "But we're not actually doing any detective work or superhero stuff. We're just standing on a rooftop."

Batman said, "The Joker will be here, eventually, so we have to wait for him."

Batgirl replied, "This is silly. We should just visit my dad, so we can find out where the Joker is."

Batman responded, "If we confront the Joker, he'll run away. Considering how random that clown is, we wouldn't know where he's going. Despite trying to avoid patterns, the Joker has a few predictable attributes, which he can't avoid. One of them is that he has to return to his home, at some point. He could be here in a few days or a few minutes. Regardless of how much time this'll take, it'll be worth it."

Batgirl sighed and said, "I guess that's true, but it's pretty boring."

Batman sternly replied, "Crimefighting isn't about excitement or fun. It's not about going to parties and dancing around."

Batgirl jokingly asked, "Is it about being miserable and gloomy?"

Batman gritted his teeth and replied, "No it's not, but it's also not about happiness. It's only about one thing, which is justice."

Batgirl said, "So, no happiness is allowed?"

Batman could hardly believe what he was being asked. He replied, "Happiness is accepted. After all, defeating criminals is my greatest form of happiness."

Batgirl started walking closer to Batman, while saying, "Really? There's nothing else, that makes you happier?" She stroked Batman's chin, while asking, "Isn't there someone out there, who makes you happy?"

Batman stepped away from Batgirl, while replying, "Don't joke around."

Batgirl smiled, while saying, "I'm not joking around. I'm being serious."

Batman angrily replied, "You're never serious. We're on a case, to fight our most dangerous enemy, and you're doing a bunch of wisecracks."

Batgirl responded, "I'm just lightening the mood."

Batman said, "Frankly, I don't want you to lighten things up. I'm not a happy person. I'm not Superman."

Batgirl responded, "You're better than Superman."

Batman's anger started fading away, due to Batgirl's flattering compliment. He smiled at her, so she smiled back. Batgirl could tell she was starting to make Batman happy, so she decided to keep it up. She said, "The Justice League may have dozens of members, but you do over half the work."

Batman smugly replied, "That sounds about right."

Batgirl said, "You're the best."

Batman put his hands on his hips, while replying, "I appreciate the compliments." Batgirl hugged Batman. Batman was surprised, but he accepted the hug.

Batman and Batgirl's tender moment was interrupted by the Joker's arrival. The Joker parked his car and grabbed a bunch of paintings, out of the backseat and trunk, which he had stolen from a museum. He said, "Art, a rather silly thing. Your average comic book costs about four dollars, but fools will pay thousands of dollars, just so they can have one painting."

Batman saw that the Joker had arrived, so he nudged Batgirl and said, "It's time for action." Batman and Batgirl got off the rooftop and started fighting the Joker.

After the fight was over, Detective Harvey Bullock came by and put handcuffs on the Joker. Detective Bullock started dragging Joker to his police car, while saying, "You're going back to Arkham Asylum, so you can learn to be good. However, I doubt you'll ever learn anything, you maniac."

The Joker replied, "There's two things I doubt you'll ever learn to get: manners and a diet." Joker laughed, while Bullock ate a dozen donuts.

Batman and Batgirl watched the Joker be dragged into a police car. Joker paid attention to his two costumed enemies and noticed the flirtatious grins Batgirl was giving to Batman. Joker had an evil smile on his face, while whispering, "I'll be sure to remember this. I think it'll help my evil plans, in the future." He did an evil laugh, while being taken away.

Although Batman knew Batgirl's secret identity, Batgirl didn't know Batman was Bruce Wayne. Batman looked at Batgirl and said, "Thank you, for helping me stop the Joker. I better get going."

Batgirl pulled Batman back and replied, "Hold on there. Aren't you going to let me know who you are?"

Batman answered, "No."

Batgirl replied, "Come on, dude. We've been crimefighting partners, for a long time. I should see the man behind the mask."

Batman responded, "I don't think so."

Batgirl smirked, while saying, "If I can't see your face, how will I kiss it?"

Batman started getting flustered, while responding, "I don't want any kisses."

Batgirl replied, "Yeah right. You act all elusive and secretive, but deep down, I know you like me. I'm not as subtle, so I think I've made my feelings clear. Let's be happy, together."

Batman noticed that Batgirl was putting on lipstick. She was planning on giving him a kiss! Batman looked so worried, that it looked like the Scarecrow had been using a fear toxin on him. Batman thought to himself: "Why does Barbara have to be like this? Why does she have to be so cute? I wish she wasn't so pretty, I really do. What am I supposed to do? Can I let myself be happy? After all, Batgirl's not a criminal, like my previous crushes, Catwoman and Talia al Ghul." He paused and thought to himself, "But she's the daughter of Jim Gordon, one of my most trusted friends. Jim would probably be mad enough, if he knew I was secretly his daughter's crimefighting partner. If I started dating his daughter and kept it a secret from him, I would be betraying his trust. I can't do this. I have to stop Barbara, even though I don't want to."

Batgirl finished putting on lipstick. She started reaching for a kiss, but Batman put his hand in front of her face and said, "No kissing."

Batgirl felt disappointed, while asking, "Are you serious?"

Batman said, "Indeed I am. Look, I'm a close friend of your father. I don't show him much trust. I haven't told him my secret identity or that I let his daughter fight supervillains. I can't keep a secret romance from him. It would be unfair to him and you."

Batgirl sighed and replied, "I understand. However, that doesn't mean I can't know who you really are, right?" Batgirl turned around and realized that Batman had left. She angrily sighed, while heading back to her motorcycle. Batman got into the Batmobile and drove away, while wiping a tear off his face.

Five years later, some things remained the same, while other things had extreme changes. Batman still hadn't told Batgirl he was Bruce Wayne and he still had strong feelings for her, but he kept hiding them. Barbara Gordon didn't want to be sad about Batman not accepting her affection, so she figured she better move on. She eventually got a boyfriend and to Batman's horror, it was someone he knew. Barbara started dating Richard Grayson! By then, Richard had stopped being Robin and had become Nightwing. Richard didn't know Barbara was Batgirl, so he didn't realize he was dating his mentor's crush.

One night, Batman was on the phone and was talking to Alfred. Batman said, "The Joker broke out of Arkham Asylum, which is a frequent habit of his. I'm trying to find out what his evil plan is."

Alfred replied, "Best of luck, Batman."

A few minutes later, Alfred heard the sound of somebody entering the Batcave. Since Batman was after the Joker, Alfred knew Batman wasn't the one entering the Batcave. He nervously whispered, "Oh, my. It appears the Batcave has an intruder. I'll have to protect the Batcave, even though I'm an old man." Alfred started digging around the Batcave's cabinets, before finding a jar, which contained the type of venom Bane used. Batman kept several jars of venom, in case he or one of his loved ones had to defend themselves. The venom was very dangerous, so Batman mentioned how it was only for emergencies. Alfred whispered, "I think this is an emergency." He started injecting some venom into his arm.

By the time the visitor was in the Batcave, Alfred became a muscular man, who looked odd, but very imposing. The venom filled Alfred with the urge to fight without reason. Because of that, Alfred grabbed the visitor and started beating him up. The visitor was Nightwing, so it wasn't an intruder or a villain. However, the venom clouded Alfred's brain, which led to him beating up Nightwing.

After the fight was over, Nightwing laid on the floor of the Batcave, while in a lot of pain. Alfred looked devastated and guilty, while saying, "Oh, my. I can't believe I attacked the boy wonder. I'm so ashamed of myself."

Nightwing said, "Alfred, what's wrong with you?"

Alfred replied, "I'm terribly sorry. I thought you were an intruder." Nightwing could hardly believe what he was hearing. He wanted to question Alfred, but he was in so much pain, that he passed out.

A while later, Batman returned to the Batcave. He parked the Batmobile and started walking to his Bat Computer. As usual, he was late for lunch. He looked down and saw some moldy sandwiches, which Alfred had prepared for him. He looked at Alfred and said, "I tried to find the Joker, but that didn't work out. I notice that Nightwing's motorcycle is in here. Has Richard paid us a visit?"

Alfred said, "Yes he has, but I'm afraid I have some rough news."

Batman asked, "What is it?"

Alfred explained, "When Nightwing came into the Batcave, I thought it was an intruder. It's been a long time, since Richard has come into the Batcave. Because of that, I figured a criminal had snuck into the cave. I injected some venom into my body, which led to me attacking Richard."

Batman had an amused look on his face, while saying, "Oh, really? The old man showed the boy wonder who's boss?"

Alfred replied, "Please don't joke about this, Batman. I feel awful. Richard is like a nephew, yet I treated him like an enemy."

Batman asked, "Where is he?"

Alfred answered, "He's laying on the guest room's bed."

Batman changed into Bruce Wayne and went to the guest room. He went inside and saw that Richard had bandages on his arms. Bruce asked, "Are you okay?"

Richard said, "I'm not sure about that. It was a jarring experience, to have your butler beat the crap out of me."

Bruce smirked, while saying, "It seems like you're lacking in proper fight skills, if an elderly butler can defeat you."

Richard gave Bruce a disapproving look and replied, "You're so lacking in proper social skills, that you think you can insult me, even when I'm in pain. It's stuff like this, that led to me quitting being your sidekick and become a new hero."

Bruce responded, "Look, you can stay mad at me, but be easy on Alfred. He only attacked you, because he had some venom, which I had been keeping in the Batcave."

Richard asked, "Venom? That crap that Bane uses? How could you keep that stuff? It's dangerous."

Bruce replied, "In case I needed it, to win a fight."

Richard responded, "I don't approve of you keeping venom."

Bruce replied, "Whatever you say. By the way, what made you return to the cave? Were you feeling nostalgic?"

Richard said, "It has been quite a while, since I've seen that old place. I guess you could say I miss it. However, I came by, for something concerning the future, rather than the present."

Bruce said, "Oh, really? What is it?"

Richard took a pause, while trying to think of a good way to word himself. Eventually, he said, "I've been thinking about telling my girlfriend I'm Nightwing."

Bruce asked, "What?! You want to jeopardize your secret identity? What's wrong with you?"

Richard said, "Calm down, Bruce. I've been dating Barbara, for half a year. I trust her, so I think it's time I start revealing my secrets."

Bruce scoffed and replied, "What a bunch of nonsense. You're young, so you'll probably have plenty of relationships. If you tell her who you are and your relationship ends badly, she'll tell the press who you are. Clark Kent could come to Gotham and write a story about you being Nightwing."

Richard responded, "You're paranoid. Unlike you, I trust my loved ones. Babs wouldn't do that. She's a good person."

Bruce said, "Good people can turn bad. Harvey Dent used to be my best friend. As time went on, he became Two-Face, one of my enemies."

Richard replied, "Look, I can't predict the future, but I know Babs isn't going to become a coin-obsessed supervillain."

Bruce said, "If you're smart, you won't tell her your secret identity."

Richard got off the bed and replied, "Then I'll be dumb. It's better than being you."

Bruce put his hand on Richard's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry."

Richard looked annoyed, while saying, "If you really are sorry, get rid of that venom. It's not safe for you, Alfred, or anybody else."

Bruce said, "Okay, old chum. I'll get rid of all of the venom."

Richard wasn't used to Bruce doing what he asked him, so he felt shocked. He asked, "Really?"

Bruce said, "Yes. I don't trust many people, but I do trust you."

Richard replied, "I appreciate that. I hope you also trust I have good judgement and let me tell Babs I'm Nightwing."

Bruce folded his arms, while saying, "I still think that's a bad idea. Besides, if Babs knows that Nightwing is you, she might start thinking I'm Batman."

Richard replied, "Don't worry. I'll tell Babs that Batman is Hal Jordan."

Bruce responded, "Okay. You should go back to the bed and continue laying down, until it's time for your date." Richard nodded.

Bruce went into the Batcave and walked up to Nightwing's motorcycle. He examined what was in the basket, that was attached to the motorcycle. He looked around and found a bag of blackberries. Bruce thought to himself, "Richard loves blackberries, but he's allergic to blueberries." Bruce grabbed the blackberries and threw them into the garbage can. Afterwards, he went into the kitchen and grabbed some blueberries. He used some food coloring, which made the blueberries look like blackberries. He put the berries into Richard's bag. He thought to himself, "Those blueberries will make Richard feel sick. I hate to do this to him, especially since he got beaten up. However, I believe this'll stop Richard from telling Barbara his secret identity. He'll be so distracted, by the pain he's in, that he won't be in the mood to reveal he's Nightwing."

A few hours later, Richard went into the Batcave, while wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He walked up to Bruce and said, "I'm going to go see Babs."

Bruce replied, "Okay, but how are you going to get there? You drove down here, in Nightwing's motorcycle."

Richard said, "Your garage has dozens of cars, that you never use. You always said I could take one, if I ever need it."

Bruce replied, "Okay then. By the way, do you feel hungry?"

Richard said, "Yes I do. I figured I'd have lunch here, but I realized your fridge was full of moldy sandwiches. It seems like I'm skipping lunch and will just have dinner."

Bruce replied, "It's unhealthy, to through such a long period of time, without eating anything. I noticed you brought some blackberries. You should eat those."

Richard said, "You're probably right. I'm really hungry and I do like blackberries." Bruce had a sneaky smile on his face, while watching Richard eat the blueberries, which were disguised as blackberries.

After eating his snack, Richard got into a car and started heading towards the restaurant, that he and Barbara were planning on meeting at. On his way there, Richard started feeling some uncomfortable pain. He said to himself, "What's going on? Am I feeling a new kind of pain? It's probably just a side-effect, from Alfred beating me up. I can't believe what's happened. In the past couple of years, Bruce has been losing his marbles and I believe he's been a bad influence on Alfred." He paused and remembered that Bruce told him he'd get rid of all of the venom. He said, "You know what? Maybe Bruce is growing up."

A while later, Richard entered the restaurant. He looked around and saw several dinner guests, who were wearing nice suits and eloquent dresses. Richard was a t-shirt, jeans, and a brown jacket, which made him look like an outcast. A snooty waiter ran up to Richard and punched him. Richard looked upset, while asking, "What's your problem?"

The waiter said, "Nobody's allowed to dine here, without making a reservation. Considering the way you're dressed, it's clear you're a punk, who thinks he can dine wherever he wants, at a time of his choosing."

Richard folded his arms and replied, "I made a reservation. Grayson, table for two."

The waiter responded, "My apologies. Although you're lacking a proper sense of fashion, you did make a reservation, so I'll allow you to go to your table."

Richard whispered, "What a stuffy waiter."

Richard walked to his table and saw Barbara, who was wearing a purple dress. Richard raised his eyebrows, while saying, "Wow, you look beautiful."

Barbara looked amused, while asking, "Were you expecting me to look like a monster?"

Richard said, "Of course not. It's just that you look fancier, than I was expecting."

Richard sat down, while Barbara said, "And you look more plain, than I was expecting." She paused and said, "I shouldn't of said that. I called you plain."

Richard calmly replied, "It's cool. You know me. I'm super generic and average."

Barbara responded, "No you're not. Well, your wardrobe's a bit generic, but I don't care. You could roam around the restaurant, while dressed as a raven, and I'd still love you."

Richard said, "That's good to know, considering I've worked with a raven."

Barbara raised an eyebrow, while asking, "What?"

Richard said, "I'll explain what I mean, later on."

Barbara said, "Anyways, I like you to be just the way you are. You don't have to pretend to be somebody else, to win my respect."

Richard replied, "That's relieving to hear. You're not like some people I know. You don't cosplay as a superhero or anything like that. You're just Barbara Gordon, the hardworking librarian and the most beautiful woman in all of Gotham." Barbara felt guilty, that she had been hiding her secret identity. She figured she better tell Richard, soon.

A moment later, a waitress walked by and asked, "What drinks do you want?"

Barbara said, "I'll have a Diet Coke."

Richard rubbed his stomach, while saying, "I'll just have a glass of water."

After the waitress walked away, Barbara looked at Richard, who looked like he was in a bit of pain. She had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "What's going on?"

Richard casually said, "Don't worry about it."

Barbara replied, "Come on. I'm your girlfriend, so be honest with me."

Richard responded, "My stomach kind of hurts, but it's not a big deal."

Barbara asked, "Did you eat a bunch of junk food?"

Richard said, "No. I skipped lunch and just had some blackberries."

Barbara asked, "Are you having health problems?"

Richard said, "I'm totally cool. I just got into a fight, earlier in the day, so I'm probably still recovering from that."

Barbara asked, "You got into a fight? How did that happen? Who did you fight?"

Richard said, "It's nothing you need to know about."

Barbara said, "With all due respect, it seems like you've been keeping a lot of secrets from me. I can't act like I'm innocent, because I've also been keeping my fair share of secrets."

Richard replied, "You're right. I do have some secrets. They're special secrets. It's the kind of stuff, that I wouldn't share with most people. However, I trust you and I think it's time I start being honest around you."

Barbara responded, "I feel the same way."

Richard looked amused, while saying, "It appears we both have a lot to reveal. This is probably going to be a long night."

Barbara replied, "Then let's have a tender moment, before secrets get revealed."

Richard responded, "Sounds good to me."

Richard and Barbara kissed each other, while Commissioner Gordon walked into the restaurant. Barbara noticed his arrival and angrily sighed. She said, "You gotta be kidding me. I know he likes being overprotective, but I'm twenty-five. He better not protest me having a romantic relationship."

Commissioner Gordon walked up to his daughter and said, "I'm glad I was able to find you."

Barbara said, "You haven't come to ruin my date, have you?"

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Don't worry. I just came to warn you, to avoid going to Gotham's perfume shop. The Joker is there."

Richard thought to himself, "The Joker's on the loose? Arkham Asylum's guards must be bad at your jobs, because it seems like the clown escapes on a monthly basis. I hate to end a date with Babs, but doing what's right comes first. I better think of a good excuse."

After the Commissioner left, Richard looked at Barbara and said, "I'm sorry, Babs, but I'm afraid I need to get going. I'm not feeling well."

Barbara looked worried, while replying, "I'm sorry to hear that. You should go home and rest. I'll call you." Richard nodded. Barbara went to the female restroom and started changing into Batgirl, while Richard went into the male restroom and changed into Nightwing.

A few minutes later, the Joker started prancing around the perfume shop. He had an excited grin on his face, while saying, "This is going to be great. Batgirl will come in here and I'll beat her up. That way, I can capture Batman's precious girlfriend, which will damage his grip on sanity." He did an evil laugh.

A minute later, Batman stormed into perfume store. He ran up to the Joker and said, "As usual, I don't understand why you rob these random places."

The Joker pushed Batman and had a disappointed frown on his face, while saying, "You failed me, Batman. You weren't supposed to be the one, who was supposed to storm into the perfume store. That was Batgirl's job. You both disappointed me."

Batman grabbed the Joker, while angrily saying, "I'm not going to listen to your nonsense."

The Joker started feeling amused, while replying, "I'm noticing some rather extreme anger from you, Batman. Now that I think about it, you've been extra gloomy, in the last couple of years. You and Batgirl must not be working out. You must of been too batty for her." Batman started punching and kicking the Joker.

A few minutes later, Nightwing and Batgirl entered the perfume store. They ran up to Batman, who was beating up the Joker. Nightwing said, "It seems like Batman's going to be able to defeat the Joker, without my help. It seems like I came down here, for no good reason."

Batgirl sighed and said, "That makes this a waste of time. I should be helping my boyfriend, instead of watching Batman punch the Joker, while Joker laughs like crazy."

Nightwing looked surprised, while asking, "You have a boyfriend?"

Batgirl answered, "I sure do."

The Joker said, "Hold on, Batman. It seems like Batgirl has a boyfriend, after all. This must really drive you crazy, doesn't it. The love of your life will always fight by your side, but she'll never be by your side." Joker laughed, so Batman kept punching him.

Nightwing started feeling more pain. He fell to the ground and laid down. Batgirl looked down and asked, "What's going on? You didn't even get involved in the fight, yet you look like you're in tons of pain."

Nightwing replied, "I don't get what's going on, either."

Batman knocked Joker to the ground and asked, "Are you going to surrender?"

The Joker said, "I might as well, considering that my master plan bombed."

Batgirl raised an eyebrow and asked, "Master plan?"

The Joker explained, "I robbed this perfume shop, so that you would burst in and I could kidnap you, as bait for Batman."

Batgirl folded her arms and said, "You assume I would get here, before Batman, just because you assume all girls love perfume?"

The Joker rolled his eyes and replied, "I happen to be a crazy psychopath, so excuse me for rude generalizations."

Batman said, "I'm going to take the Joker to Arkham Asylum." He grabbed the Joker and left the store.

Batgirl looked at Nightwing, who looked like he was in more pain. She said, "I'm worried about you. It seems like you need some help. Did somebody poison you or something?"

Nightwing replied, "Poison Ivy hasn't caused any trouble, in a while, so I don't think I've been poisoned."

Batgirl asked, "Did you eat anything you were allergic to?"

Nightwing said, "I don't think so. I just had some blackberries."

Batgirl paused and asked, "Blackberries? Nightwing, are you Richard Grayson?"

Nightwing took off his mask and said, "Yes, it's me. I'm guessing you're Barbara Gordon."

Batgirl pulled down her mask and replied, "Yes I am."

Nightwing said, "I was going to tell you the truth, late into the date. I hope you believe me."

Batgirl replied, "I sure do, because I was going to do the same thing."

Nightwing sighed and said, "It seems like we don't have a simple relationship, after all. We've been crimefighting partners and soulmates, without even realizing it."

Batgirl replied, "Sure, things might seem a little complicated. However, we simply have a great time, when we're together. That's not complicated or confusing."

Nightwing responded, "I think you're right about that." He and Batgirl kissed each other.

Batgirl said, "Let's get you to a doctor." Nightwing nodded.

After Batman finished returning the Joker to Arkham Asylum, he drove home and realized that Barbara's car was in the parking lot. Batman angrily sighed and asked, "What is she doing here?"

Batman changed into Bruce Wayne and went into Wayne Manor. Richard and Barbara were both in the living room. Bruce walked up to them and asked, "What's going on?"

Barbara said, "Richard told me the truth, Batman."

Bruce grabbed Richard, while asking, "You told Barbara our secrets? How could you do that, you fool?" Bruce slapped Richard.

Richard replied, "Grow up. Yes, I told Barbara our secrets and I don't regret it. You're lucky I don't tell the police about Alfred beating the crap out of me and you trying to poison me."

Bruce asked, "Poison you? I would never do that."

Barbara explained, "Richard and I eventually realized he started feeling ill, because you got rid of his blackberries and replaced them with blueberries."

Bruce said, "I did do that, but I had to. It was to prevent Richard from ruining things, by revealing his secret identity. Sadly, Richard let his heart decide his actions, which led to him being a lovesick idiot."

Richard looked annoyed, while replying, "I don't want to hear more of your nonsense. I'm glad I stopped being Robin. I don't regret quitting being your sidekick."

Bruce responded, "I regret ever giving you the costume."

Richard said, "Don't worry. My old Robin costume is in the Batcave. I'm sure you'll find a new sidekick to give it to me. As for me and Barbara, you don't need to be concerned, because we won't be visiting you, from now on. Goodbye." Richard stormed out of the mansion.

Bruce put his hand on Barbara's shoulder, while saying, "Look, Richard's an irrotational millennial. Despite you two being the same age, he doesn't have your maturity. We should forget about him. Now that the drama's behind us, we can move on and maybe start pursuing a new relationship."

Barbara replied, "No, Bruce. I did have a crush on you. Things didn't work out. It wasn't your fault. It also wasn't Richard's fault, yet you've been punishing him and making him feel bad, haven't you?"

Bruce responded, "It's not easy, to see the person you've been mentoring start a relationship with your crush."

Barbara replied, "That doesn't excuse your behavior. Goodbye, Bruce." Barbara walked out.

That night, Arkham Asylum started a new policy, which is that a guard must guard the Joker, each night. That night, Batman entered Arkham Asylum and sat on a chair, that was in front of Joker's cell.

The Joker asked, "What's going on?"

Batman said, "I have nobody I value, to spend time with, so I might as well babysit you."

The Joker gleefully replied, "This is going to be fun. Say, since you're all alone, that means you must of really ticked off your ex-girlfriend and the boy blunder. It reminds me of how I drove Harley away. It seems like we'll always make our loved ones leave us, yet we'll always have each other."

Batman responded, "Sadly, you might be right." Batman sighed, while wishing he hadn't failed Nightwing and Batgirl.

Meanwhile, Richard and Barbara relaxed on Richard's couch. Richard poured them a cup of milk, while saying, "I'm glad we no longer have to hide our secret identities. Since I'll no longer be talking to Batman, I'm glad I have someone to be myself around."

Barbara replied, "So am I. I'll always love you, both as myself and as Batgirl."

Richard responded, "Nightwing and I appreciate it." Barbara kissed him.

Richard said, "This has been a rather cruddy night."

Barbara replied, "Well, I do have some good news."

Richard asked, "What's up?"

Barbara smiled, while saying, "I have been planning on moving and there is a house, that's on your street, that's on sale."

Richard smiled back, while replying, "Forget about that house. I know a better place and even though it'll anger Batman, he can no longer stop us." He affectionately held Barbara's hand, while asking, "Will you move in with me?" Barbara nodded and kissed him. Despite Batman's efforts, he couldn't stop happiness from shining through. His former sidekicks were happier than ever. Batman and the Joker knew they'd always have each other, while Richard and Barbara knew the same thing about themselves.


End file.
